hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Brimhall
Sabrina Brimhall was a contestant on Season 8 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 6th place. Personality In the beginning, Sabrina was shown to be immature, egotistical, petty, childish, and rude, fighting with pretty much everybody on her team, and always blaming her inexperience for her bad performances. She had a friendship with Jillian and seemed to get along with Gail until the latter's downward spiral, but she was hostile to all of her other teammates, especially with Melissa, Trev, and Nona, having a short-lived rivalry with the former and long running feuds with the latter two. However, after a pep-talk with Gail about her attitude, she slowly improved her attitude, admitting her mistakes and defending Trev during her last nomination, despite having a running feud with him. In the kitchen, while strong overall, she tended to be inconsistent, and although she acknowledged her flaws and admitted her mistakes later on in the competition, she failed to adjust them, which was the downfall that led to her elimination. Season 8 Episode 1 After James introduced himself, all the chefs put blindfolds on, and were taken to the prize restaurant, the LA Market, in Los Angeles. Then, they returned to Hell's Kitchen, and were asked to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Sabrina complained about walking around in high heels while cooking. Later, she was caught yawning out loud by Ramsay, and got accused of being bored. While she was threatened with on-the-spot elimination, she was given a chair to sit down, got called “Baby Spice”, and Ramsay said he was already pissed with her despite not even tasting her food yet. She was the last person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Raj. She served a buceta fish with grilled endive and blood orange fennel salad with brown butter vinaigrette, and while Ramsay asked if she copied the recipe from a book, which she denied as she was not read a lot, he liked the balance of the dish and the uniqueness of the fish. She won the round over Raj, but the red team lost the challenge after a tiebreaker at 3. They were punished by cleaning up both kitchens for the opening night. During the punishment, she got upset and asked if the red team was going to keep losing, which Lisa responded that they would not. During prep, Sabrina was unsympathetic when she learned about Antonia's migraine, even though she was nervous herself. During dinner service, she was on the meat station. She asked Ramsay if she could start working on her Wellingtons, but Ramsay reminded her that they needed to wait for Lisa's scallops. Later, her Wellingtons were ready, but Gail told her that they had to wait for the halibut and tagliatelle. However, she decided to send the Wellingtons anyway, causing Nona to ask if she was crazy. Since the garnish and halibut were not ready yet, Ramsay accused her of throwing her team under the bus, and berated her for not caring, calling her “Baby Spice” once again. Both teams were named joint-losers, with Ramsay berating her for sending the Wellingtons bypassing her team, and they were asked to nominate two people each. Sabrina was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Lisa being the first, and they joined Raj and Trev from the blue team. During her plea, Ramsay called her the most selfish cook in the competition so far, but she responded that she still had more potential, and believed that Lisa was spent, much to the latter’s annoyance. Then, she told Ramsay that she believed Nona should go home due to serving fried chicken as her signature dish, failing to cook asparagus properly, and snoring in her sleep, which Gail believed was a low blow. She survived elimination after Ramsay sent her back in line. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Sabrina knew that her team hated her, but she did not care as she was there for herself. The next morning, when both teams were lined up, she mocked Raj's heavy breathing. During the Sushi Challenge, she was paired with Emily. They managed to get 7 of their 9 pieces accepted, but the red team lost the challenge 15-16, and they were punished by prepping sushi for the next service, and eating a squid dinner. She blamed Gail and Melissa for the team's loss as they did not score a single point. During the punishment, she got into an argument with Nona when the latter accused her of not contributing enough. When both of them were tasked to take in rice deliveries, she got annoyed at Nona, who was slow and out of breath. Later, she threw up multiple times during the squid dinner. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the sushi station. She was not seen at all as she did not make any mistakes. The red team eventually won the service. Episode 3 During the Paramedic Service Challenge, Sabrina asked Emily on her bacon, but was ignored. After, she went to check on it, but it was all burnt, much to the former’s dismay, calling the latter a dumbass. Despite that, she and Melissa were able to refire it for the order, and later, she helped on the scrambled eggs station. The red team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a trip to Santa Monica where they ate lunch with Ramsay at the Viceroy Hotel, along with trapeze lessons. During prep, Sabrina barely did anything as she figured that Ramsay was not looking for a prep chef for LA Market. During dinner service, she was dedicated to the mixologist station. When her kitchen was not sending some food out, she was pressured by James to get her cocktails ready. Despite being annoyed by that, she managed to send them to the tables. The red team lost the service as they received a 50% approval rating from their customers, compared to the blue team's 54%, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Sabrina was considered by Nona, Emily, and Melissa, despite not being in the kitchen, as she did not help during prep, much to her anger. Sabrina was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Emily being the first. During her plea, she tried to convince Ramsay that Melissa should go as she had poor performances despite being an executive chef, but Ramsay reminded her to plead on why she herself should stay. She survived elimination. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Sabrina stated that she did not care if the red team hated her, as she believed she was improving more than the rest of the women. During the Ravioli Challenge, Sabrina had a hard time getting the pasta machine work for her, and needed help from a reluctant Melissa. Later, she struggled on opening the kitchen fridge door, and needed Gail's help, who called her an immature 12-year-old. She was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Boris. Her shrimp and oregano ravioli, while deemed delicious, had busted pasta, and she lost the round to Boris. The red team lost the challenge 3-4, and they were punished by prepping both kitchens, and making pasta and mozzarella cheese from scratch for the next service. During the punishment, she blamed Gail as she believed her dish was the one who lost the challenge for the team, despite herself not scoring as well, which Melissa pointed out. When milking the cows, she was the only one who did not try it, much to Emily and Melissa's annoyance. Later, her constant questions continued to piss Melissa and Emily off, as they believed nothing they have said to her was registering. She herself stated it was hard to do prep with people she did not like. During the Italian Night dinner service, Sabrina was on the grill station. She struggled on giving times to both her teammates and Ramsay, and then, felt that her pork chop were not ready yet. She told the team that she needed eight more minutes. Her inability to call out proper times frustrated Ramsay, and he asked if anybody could help her out. Melissa went over to help, but the latter was frustrated when she could not get her timings correct. Because of Melissa, the red team was finally able to send their first table. Later, Gail tried to communicate with her, but her inconsistent timing confused the latter. Then, she revealed that, while she might not be a team player as Ramsay said in the beginning, she was a manipulative bitch. So, she brought her pork, even though Gail was not ready with her pasta, and knew that it was making Gail look bad. When the red team finished their tickets, Ramsay sent them to the blue kitchen to help the men complete their tickets. However, both teams got confused on ticket orders, and Ramsay kicked both teams out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Sabrina said that despite Melissa helping her a lot, Ramsay got on her case, and voted for Melissa and Gail. However, Nona, Gail, and Melissa agreed that she should be up for elimination, which led to an intense argument between her and Melissa. Sabrina was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Melissa being the first, and they were joined by Louis and Boris from the blue team. During her plea, she tried to convince that she had more good performances despite her inexperience, but Ramsay sternly warned her to never use her inexperience as an excuse ever again. She survived elimination. Episode 5 Back in the dorms, Sabrina asked Jillian if she thought any of their teammates could win the competition. During the Prom Planning Challenge, she presented the red team's appetizer, which was a Dungeness crab cake with sautéed shrimp. It was loved by the prom committees for its flavor, and she won the round. The red team won the challenge 3-0, and they were rewarded with a day at Knott's Berry Farm. During prep, Sabrina was very slow, much to Nona's annoyance. During the Prom Night dinner service, she was on the appetizer station with Jillian. She knew that if her team would lose, she would be targeted again. Fortunately, her potstickers came out perfectly. The red team eventually lost the service, but she was named "Best of the Worst" for her solid performance on appetizers, and she was asked to nominate two of her teammates for elimination. During deliberation, Sabrina gloated on how she had the power to send somebody home, and openly told the red team that she was nominating Emily and Melissa. Later, Russell and Rob questioned her decision on nominating Emily, with Jillian suggesting that she nominate Gail instead for strategic reasons. Sabrina went with her original plan, named Melissa as her first nominee, and Emily as her second. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, Sabrina still believed that Melissa was not belonging in the competition as she was dragging the team down, and wanted her gone. Before the next challenge, she was happy that Melissa was transferred to the blue team, but was not pleased when she had to welcome Trev as a new teammate, because she would have prefer either Russell or Vinny. During the Salad Challenge, Sabrina was the fourth person from the red team to compete, and went up against Russell. Her applesauce and pork salad was criticized for tasting like a hotdog, and she lost the round to Russell. The red team lost the challenge after a tiebreaker at 2, and they were punished by prepping both kitchens for the next service, and eating a flower salad. During the punishment, she got annoyed when Trev tried to help her on prepping the appetizer station, called him a douchebag, and told him to leave her alone. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the garnish station. When Trev and Ramsay asked her for the gnocchi, she said that Trev was supposed to make it, only for Ramsay to remind her that gnocchi was the garnish station's responsibility. When Trev asked her for the chicken garnish, she did not respond until she yelled that she needed one more minute on it. Then, she yelled at Trev again when he asked for the Wellingtons garnish, only to get lectured by Ramsay to keep her mouth shut, and show some discipline. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. Back in the dorms, she got upset when Nona and Gail considered her, admitted she was getting tired of being nominated, and stated that she was better than any of them. Before storming off, she angrily guaranteed that Nona would leave before she would. Sabrina was the red team's nominee, joined Boris from the blue team, and they were eventually joined by Nona and Melissa. She survived elimination. Episode 7 While going back to the dorms, Sabrina pulled the red team aside, and knew that her time was running out after being nominated four times already. After being told by her teammates about her poor attitude, she promised them that she would work on it. During the Roulette Challenge, Sabrina landed on B, and chose bok choy. During the challenge, she presented the red team's grilled salmon and cauliflower purée with baby bok choy, pan roasted fennel, and rutabaga chips. The red team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a trip to The Rio, in Las Vegas, for an overnight visit, as well as receiving visit from Penn and Teller. During prep, Sabrina irradiated her teammates when she did not take the meat out of the fridge. During the Family Night dinner service, she was on the meat station. At one point, she asked Trev to feel her meat, and he told her to put in the oven a little longer, which helped a lot. Later, Trev saw her making a grilled cheese for the next order when it was taking only two minutes to make, and it led to an argument between them as she felt that Trev was giving her attitude. When she sent her chicken, it was raw, but she managed to rebound from that. Both teams were named joint-winners after receiving a 90% approval rating, but they were still asked to nominate two people each. Sabrina was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Nona being the second. She survived elimination because she was not called down. Episode 8 Back in the dorms, Sabrina asked Jillian why she nominated her, but did not like her answer, and rudely dismissed it. During the Budget Challenge, Sabrina tried to input her suggestions, but the red team ignored her. She went up against Vinny on the lamb round, and made lamb with lentils, carrots, and red wine sauce. Her dish was praised for the perfectly cooked lamb and the sauce, and while Justin Wyvern said that he did not order anything with lentils, he liked the flavor, and she scored an average of $28. The red team won the challenge $110-$101, and they were rewarded with a sail boat trip, eating a waterfront dinner at the Maya hotel, and getting salsa lessons. During prep, Sabrina was happy that the negative focus was off her as it transferred to Trev. During dinner service, she was on the dessert station, and was responsible for serving a welcoming plate of caviar. When she noticed that Trev's carrots were burnt, she told him not to serve them, but got yelled at by him. Despite that, the red team won the service. Back in the dorms, Sabrina told Trev that he should have asked for help, but Trev responded that he got yelled at by them, and called her a bitch. That led to an argument between them until Nona calmed the situation. Episode 9 After Boris left, Sabrina said goodbye to Trev, who was transferred back to the blue team. Back in the dorms, she was happy that decision, and mockingly said that the blue team would send him home. During the Blind Taste Test, Sabrina was the second person from the red team to compete, and went up against Rob. She gave one of the worst performances as she did not score a single point. Despite that, the red team won the challenge 6-5, and they were rewarded with a $2000 shopping spree to purchase any clothes at a local boutique, and eating lunch with Ramsay at XIV. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the fish station. She was not seen much as she did not make any mistakes. The red team won the service, and Ramsay singled her out for having the best performance, and for her surprising leadership. Episode 10 During the Relay Challenge, Sabrina was the first chef from the red team to compete, and spent her first five minutes prepping the pasta dough and the proteins. During the fifth round, she got the salmon put on after Gail failed to do so. The red team lost the challenge 1-2, and they were punished by participating in Delivery Day, and cleaning both kitchens. During the punishment, she refused to clean Jillian's dropped salmon, and was told by Jillian that Gail should be blamed for not contributing much during the challenge. When the blue team came back from their reward, she said that if Trev would win the competition, she would never cook again. For their next service, both teams had to create their own menus. While Sabrina tried to input her own ideas, such as linguine with clams, they were rejected, and she felt that most of the red team's menu items were not fine dining. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the meat station. She did not tell Ramsay about her New York steak, and was called an ignorant cow. Despite that, it was cooked perfectly. Both teams were named joint-losers, and everybody were asked to nominate who they personally thought were not deserving a black jacket. Sabrina nominated Trev for elimination, while receiving votes from Vinny and Trev. In the end, she was the fifth person who received a black jacket. Episode 11 During the Amuse Bouche Challenge, Sabrina got infatuated with guest judge Ludo Lefebvre. While cooking, she admitted that she never made an amuse bouche before, but declared herself a fighter, and wanted to give everything she had. She was the second person to have her amuse bouche judged, and presented her French bread with smoked carrots and salmon. She was disappointed when Lefebvre did not like the presentation, and received 35 points for the presentation. Also, her dish was criticized for having too much garlic, and she received 35 points for taste, giving her a final score of 70. She lost the challenge to Russell, and was punished by cleaning the dorms, and prepping for the next service. During prep, Sabrina asked Trev for directions on the pasta, only to get rudely told to figure it out herself. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station with Trev. When she brought her risotto, Ramsay rejected it for being cooked to fuck, even showing her a burnt piece in the pan. When she asked Trev for time on the pasta multiple times, she got yelled at by him. Despite sending their first table, Ramsay pulled her and Trev aside, and warned them to wake up and stop arguing, with herself comparing the situation to a bad relationship. Their dysfunctional teamwork caused a backlog on orders as the diners impatiently waited for their appetizers. Later, she sent her truffle salad, but forgot another order of it. That caused Ramsay to accuse her of giving up, and while she answered she did not, she sent a salad without dressing, which Ramsay called the lowest of the low. Sabrina was the second nominee for elimination, with Trev being the first. During her plea, she tried to convince Ramsay that Gail should leave due to screwing up on the fish station despite being an executive chef, before tearfully begging Ramsay not to send her home. However, she was eliminated for her immaturity and inconsistent performances. Before leaving, Ramsay praised her big heart and hard working skills. During her exit interview, she received a retrospective montage of her run. Ramsay's comment: "Sabrina was quite dramatic in her final plea, but I'm not looking for a drama queen. I'm looking for a head chef." Episode 15 When she returned for the final dinner service, Sabrina was Russell's third pick, following Jillian and Vinny, and was followed by Rob. She was excited about not being the last pick. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the meat station. When they began the entrées, Ramsay noticed a filet that she cooked with unneeded stock, and Russell reminded her that the filet was supposed to be dry rubbed and not boiled. Then, she sent a raw steak to the pass, and Russell decided to relocate her to the fish station. Russell eventually lost the finals to Nona. Nomination history Trivia *Along with Trev, she is the third contestant who made it to the black jackets after being nominated on the opening night, following Virginia (Season 2) and Bobby (Season 4), as well as the last to this date. *She is the first contestant to get nominated on opening night after scoring a point during the Signature Dish Challenge. *She holds the record for the most nominations throughout the season, with seven, and is tied with Autumn (Season 7), Elise (Season 9), Clemenza (Season 10), and Scott (Season 12). *She is the second contestant, and the first female, to be threatened with elimination at the Signature Dish Challenge, following Seth (Season 5). She is also the only one to this date to be so because of her attitude instead of her dish. She is also the first one who made it to the black jackets afterwards. *At age 22, she is first of the two youngest contestants ever who made it to the black jackets, the other being Michelle (Season 14). She is also the youngest of her season. *After her appearance on the show, she worked at Spagos, and at the Barona Resort. While she has quit her culinary career due to the death of her father, she and a friend has creater Eat Me I Love You, a YouTube channel that focuses on healthy eating. http://voyagela.com/interview/meet-sabrina-brimhall-vanessa-rud-eat-love-venice/ *Prior entering Hell's Kitchen, she made an appearance in the video game Stonekeep ''(1995) as Faerie Girl. Quotes *"My feet hurt!" *"Nerves are up, but I mean it's like, COME ON! I'm nauseous as well, I wanna throw up, but I'm not gonna do it." *"Lisa has been cooking for thirty years. How long does it take to make scallops? I guess longer than thirty years." *"Put me up... PUT ME UP, I don't give a fuck! Put me up! Put me up!" *(''To Melissa) "NO, YOU'RE A LITTLE PUSSY ASS BITCH, YEAH YOU DESERVE TO FUCKING GO UP, YOU'RE AN EXECUTIVE CHEF, YOU AIN'T DONE BETTER THAN ME AT ALL! AT ALL! SIGNATURE DISH, CHALLENGES, NOTHIN'!" *"I totally lost respect for all of them. I'm gonna make their lives literally hell! Put my ghetto ass up there, go right ahead, they haven't seen anything yet!" External Links Sabrina Brimhall on YouTube Category:Chef Category:Season 8 Category:Californians Category:Black Jacket Category:Final Service Brigade Category:6th Place